


Having a bad day

by xxRinaxx



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRinaxx/pseuds/xxRinaxx
Summary: You've just lost someone importamnt to you and all you want is to have Eggsy by your side.





	Having a bad day

Today has been one hard day for you. All you wanted to do was hear Eggsy's voice. He was the person you always went to when things like this happened. But since he joined Kingsman, it's been hard to spend time with him let alone talk to him.  
Eggsy has been your best friend since he helped you out with bullies while you were still in school.  
You'd always been the one he went to when he'd been in a fight with Dean and couldn't stand being in the same house as him.  
The two of you were each other's go to person when times were rough.   
You knew Eggsy was away on a mission at this very moment and you didn't want to bother him but you had to message him.  
I wish you were here right now. Having a bad day. :( You texted.

Eggsy had just finished his latest mission and was on his way home. He was looking forward to getting home and sleeping in his own bed, in his own house. He was just happy that he didn't have to deal with Dean's shit anymore. Always checked in on his mum and Daisy of course. Eggsy wanted his mum and sister to live with him but Dean, being the arse that he was, wouldn't let them.  
At least he knew that if he had any problems, he could always come to you.  
Eggsy always remembers the time he stopped those bullies picking on you in school and ever since then, he's stuck by you no matter what was happening.   
Just as Merlin started to land the plane, Eggsy turned his phone back on and got your text.   
He was going to text you back but he thought that he'd just rock up to your apartment considering you still thought he was on the mission.

You were laying on your bed with Eggsy's dog, J.B, recovering from your crying session.   
You always looked after the pug when Eggsy went away. You were never able to say no to Eggsy when he asked you to look after J.B because you felt as though part of him was there with you when you had J.B. Plus you loved the little guy to death.   
J.B suddenly jumped off the bed, ran to the door and started barking at it even though you didn't hear anyone knock on it.   
"J.B there's no one at the door. Why are you barking?"   
"You might wanna open the door, love."  
You stood there for a moment not believing the voice you were hearing on the other side.  
"Y/N love, if you ain't going to open the door, I might just 'ave to kick it down."  
You snapped out of your trance and slowly opened the door.  
"Hey Y/N. Got your text and I just got back so thought I'd come round and see ya. What's happened?"  
You couldn't believe that it was Eggsy! Looking gorgeous in his Kingsman suit, even if it was a little dirty and ripped.  
You couldn't help it! You threw your arms around his neck.  
"It's good to see you too babe." Eggsy said as he wrapped his arms around your waist.  
Still with your arms around him you said, "I didn't think you'd be back till at least Tuesday. "  
"I finished the mission early and lucky too coz you'd only than have J.B to cry to, yeah?"  
You let go of him and let out a laugh. The first one in a couple of days.  
"Come on Y/N, let's go sit down and have a chat, yeah?"  
Eggsy put his hand on the small of your back and helped you over to the couch.  
Every time he touched you, your heart would flutter. You'd been in love with him ever since he helped you with those bullies. It was love at first sight for you but you knew that Eggsy would never feel the same way about you. 

When Eggsy saw you as you opened the door, he just wanted to kiss you, hoping that it'd make you feel better but also because he's always wanted to. He's just never had the chance to do it with everything that's been going on but in that moment he just wanted you in his arms and your lips against his.   
He saw how red your eyes were from crying.   
He was always too scared to admit he had strong feelings for you because he didn't want to scare you away and loose the best thing (other than J.B) that's ever happened to him.   
Once Eggsy got you to the couch, he took you into his arms and cuddled you.  
"Whatsa matta Y/N? What did ya want to talk to me about?"  
"I lost someone close to me today, Eggsy," you answered as you buried your head into his shoulder.  
"Y/N, I'm so sorry! I wish I hadda come back earlier."  
"Eggsy it's alright. You're here with me now. That's all I wanted."  
"I'll always be here for you, Y/N. Even if I am on the other side of the world, I'd be here as soon I'd land." 

You took your head off Eggsy's shoulder and stared into his eyes.   
The next thing you knew his lips were on yours.  
You pulled back in shock.

"Shit Y/N, I'm so sorry! I shouldnta done that."  
"Eggsy it's alright. I just wasn't expecting you to do that. That's all."  
Eggsy smiled at you, put his finger under your chin and asked,  
"So you wouldn't object if I done it again then, yeah?"  
This time you leant in and kissed him. You felt him smile against your lips, then he pushed you closer to him to deepen the kiss.  
After a couple of minutes of passionate kissing, Eggsy broke it.  
"Y/N, I need to tell you something."  
You looked up into his big bluey/green eyes.  
"I love you. I a'ways 'ave. Ever since that first day we met."  
The tears almost started up again in your eyes.  
"Oh Eggsy, I love you too!"  
"Ya do babe?"  
"Of course I do. Since the exact same day you first started loving me!"  
Eggsy smiled at you and took your lips against his once again. He then picked you up and carried you to the bedroom, where you spent the first of many nights to come.


End file.
